MIRAtto! Pretty Cure
MIRAtto! Pretty Cure is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of HUGtto! Pretty Cure In the English Dub, it's called Future Heart Pretty Cure. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Future Heart. Characters Pretty Cure Nono Hana/Cure Yell (May Rayburn in the English Dub) Hana is the main protagonist who is a 16-year-old high school student who transferred to class 2-3 of L'Avenir Academy. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hug-tan, Hana becomes the Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell, whose theme color is pink and she represents hearts and flowers. Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sandy Powell/Cure Angel in the English Dub) Saaya is a 16-year-old girl who is the class president of class 2-3 who is as kind as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor, however now, she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saaya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, Cure Ange, whose theme color is blue and she represents feathers. Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Kelly McGuire in the English Dub) Homare is a charming and mature 16-year-old girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the Pretty Cure of Strength, Cure Etoile, whose theme color is yellow and she represents stars. Wakamiya Henri/Cure Infiniti (Henry Watson/Cure Infinity in the English Dub) Henri is a 16-year old boy who is a friend of Homare. He is half Japanese and half French. Henri generally has a friendly attitude towards others. He is shown to have a preference for wearing feminine dresses. Despite being mocked by others for this choice, Henri is adamant and is not swayed by their words of mockery. However, Henri is shown to be insecure with the passing of time as it continues to advance quickly. He is Cure Infiniti, The Pretty Cure of Encouragment whose theme color is white and she represents holy light Aizaki Emiru/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) Emiru is a 13-year-old girl who is in Hagukumi Middle School with her best friend Kotori, Hana's younger sister. She is a passionate girl who will do anything to become a Pretty Cure. She likes to help and protect others, but tends to take things overboard, and often ends up making a big deal of things, such as pebbles. She's talented in playing guitar and singing, and often goes against her brother's ideas. After willing to help the three Cures protect the future, Emiru becomes the Pretty Cure of Hope, Cure Macherie, whose theme color is red and she represents music. Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Ramona Andrews in the English Dub) Lulu is a 17-year-old girl who is Hana's adoptive older sister in a different class than Hana, Saaya and Homare. She is a quiet and aloof tsundere girl who prefers to fight alone, and she became a Cure a year before Emiru (probably two years before the first four cures). Lulu doesn't have any social skills but does enjoy hearing others sing, as she can't sing herself. Later, she starts becoming more friendly and shows more emotions, and she sets her new goal of dancing. Since she wants to protect Emiru whenever she can, Lulu becomes the Pretty Cure of Trust, Cure Amour, whose theme color is purple and she represents butterflies. Mascots Harryham:Harry is the mentor of the Cures. He has a human alias named Hariham Harry Rewrite Changes The Cures are now in high school, except for Emiru who is in middle school. Henri became Cure Infiniti at the beginning and is part of the main team. Also, his gender is changed to female when in Cure form. Ruru Amour is renamed Aikawa Lulu and she's not a android or a villain Emiru and Lulu transform individually. Hagumi is not Hana's future daughter in this version, so her past changed. She escaped from her homeland with Harryham. See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Future Heart Category:Series